Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a receiving method and terminal in a cooperative transmission environment.
Related Art
A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) that improves a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) has been introduced to a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink and a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The OFDM needs to know in order to understand the OFDMA. The OFDM may be used since an inter-symbol interference effect can be reduced due to low complexity. The OFDM converts data to be input in serial into N parallel data and transmits it by carrying N orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers maintains orthogonally in a frequency dimension. Meanwhile, the OFDMA means a multiple access method to realize multiple accesses by providing a part of the available sub-carrier to each user independently, in a system using the OFDM in a modulation scheme.
In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
Further, future wireless communication systems may implement transmission by cooperative multi-point (CoMP) using carrier aggregation.
However, when the frequency offset between cooperative points is large, the terminal's reception capability may be decreased.